Telematics refers to the integrated use of telecommunications devices and systems and information storage, usage, transmitting, receiving, and processing. More simply, telematics refers to sending, receiving and storing, information via telecommunication devices. In addition, telematics devices and system have been applied alongside Global Positioning System (“GPS”) technology integrated with computers and mobile communications technology in automotive information and navigation systems.
Other than the convergence of telecommunications and information processing, the term telematics may also refer to automation of various services and processes relating to the driving and using of automobiles. For example, a telematics system can report emergency situations to a telematics services is provider's central location via a voice telephony call over a wireless communications network, or a message sent electronically over a network, including a wireless communications network and the interne. Telematics also includes services such as GPS navigation, integrated hands-free cellular telephony, wireless safety communications, and automatic driving assistance and information systems, such as traffic, restaurant, fuel, and vehicle diagnostic and emissions information. IEEE standard 802.11p refers to Wireless Access for the Vehicular Environment to facilitate and enhance Intelligent Transportation.
A telematics services provider (“TSP”) typically operates a call center with live operators to respond to emergency calls and to contact the appropriate responders to the emergency. The TSP also typically has a telecommunications operations center (“TOC”), which typically includes a computer server and other networking equipment to connect the server with various networks, such as the internet. A telematics control unit (“TCU”) installed in a vehicle, either at the time of manufacture, or after the vehicle was placed in service, typically contains a GPS portion, a cellular telephony portion, and general computer electronics such as a memory, a general processor, I/O interface, etc., which are coupled to the GPS and to the cellular, or wireless, telephony portion.
A subscriber typically pays a monthly services charge to a TSP. The TSP typically establishes and maintains a wireless services subscription with a wireless carrier, such as a cellular telephony services provider, so that the TCU can communicate with the TOC via wireless communication networks and the internet. This connection also facilitates Internet availability and functionality for a subscriber at the TCU. In addition, internet connectivity facilitates a subscriber transmitting and receiving information between his car and a personal computer, or other computer device connected to the Internet, either wirelessly or with a wired connection.